


A REVOLTA DOS MALFOYS

by marciabs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciabs/pseuds/marciabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O segredo de Draco Malfoy é revelado e isso vai desencadear uma revolta em toda a família Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A REVOLTA DOS MALFOYS

**Author's Note:**

> **Título: **A revolta dos Malfoys.  
> **Autora: **MarciaBS  
> **Beta: **Gih  
> **Classificação:** PG-13  
> **Apresentando:** Os Malfoys, Lorde Voldemort e Harry Potter  
> **Participação especial:** O casal Lestrange e dois Weasleys  
> **Aviso:** Essa fic pode não fazer sentido algum.  
> **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
> **Agradecimentos:** Obrigada a minha marida linda que me ajuda muito nesses momentos insanos. A Alis que sem querer me fez ter a imagem mental de alguns momentos dessa fic e a Hermione Granger e Pansy Parkinson que me fizeram desistir da minha fic sobre zumbis por não saber o que fazer com elas. Obrigada também ao meu chefe que aceitou receber o relatório no dia seguinte por eu estar muito ocupada escrevendo essa fic. E obrigada a você que conseguir ler essa porcaria até o fim.

_   
** _[Nonsense Fest]_ ** _

  
_ **

A REVOLTA DOS MALFOYS

** _

Lucius Malfoy irrompeu o quarto do filho possesso e com passos largos , uma expressão fria no rosto.

— É verdade o que andam dizendo por aí?

Draco, que estava preguiçosamente deitado na ampla cama de casal, olhou para o pai assustado, franzindo o rosto assim que o viu.

— O que é isso?

— Não mude de assunto Draco! — Lucius disse frio. Estava parado imponentemente na frente do filho único.

— Você deixou o bigode crescer? — Draco se sentou na cama alarmado, ainda olhando para o pai.

— Ah! Isso? — Lucius deu um sorriso torto. — Última moda em Portugal.

— Mas... — Draco começou, porém achou melhor parar.

— Mas o que? — perguntou Lucius irritado.

— Porque ele é ruivo? — Perguntou Draco incerto.

Lucius franziu o cenho e se virou para o espelho.

— Sabe que não tinha reparado nisso! — Disse Lucius enrolando o bigode na ponta. – Mas não pense que esqueci do motivo para vir aqui.

— E por que seria? — Draco o olhou confuso.

— Estão dizendo que você está apaixonado por Harry Potter!

— Que calunia! Isso é uma mentira! — disse Draco exaltado levantando da cama. — Isso é coisa da tia Bella! Você acredita que ela tentou roubar meu Harry Potter de pelúcia?

— Como eu não percebi isso antes? — disse Lucius desanimado. Então foi se sentar na cadeira de veludo verde cheia de corações com o nome Harry Potter no meio.

— Eu achei que o fato das paredes do seu quarto serem cobertas de fotos do Potter fosse uma obsessão saudável pelo seu objetivo — O filho olhou alarmado para o pai. — Eu realmente achei que o fato de suas roupas de cama terem o nome dele gravado fosse apenas uma coisa banal.

— Eu nunca desconfiei que você ter a foto de Potter nas suas cuecas fosse algo desse gênero.

Draco continuava em silêncio encarando o chão agarrado na sua almofada rosa choque em formato de coração escrito "Eu sou do Harry Potter".

— Eu devia ter desconfiado quando vi batom no quadro em tamanho real do Potter em seu banheiro, mas sua mãe me fez acreditar que você havia tropeçado e caído de boca nas partes baixas do Potter sem querer.

— Pai... — Murmurou Draco num fio de voz.

— Não filho... — Lucius suspirou. — Você vai ter que contar para o Lorde.

— Não! — Havia pânico nos olhos do rapaz.

— É preciso! — Continuou Lucius o mais sério que conseguia com seu enorme bigode ruivo.

— Mas ele vai ficar falando que nem uma velha tagarela por horas a fio. — Draco suplicou desanimado.

— Eu sei... — Lucius acariciou os cabelos sedosos do filho — Mas você tem que aprender limites.

Lorde Voldemort estava sentado numa cadeira aveludada improvisada de trono no meio da sala dos Malfoys que havia sido redecorada, ou melhor, havia sido devastada para receber o grande mestre.

— Entre, jovem Malfoy! — Sibilou Voldemort assim que viu a cabeça loira de Draco espiar pela fresta da porta.

— Milorde! — Se curvou Draco.

— Milorde! Meu filho precisa lhe contar uma coisa! — Disse Lucius se curvando junto ao filho.

— O que é isso, Lucius? — Voldemort arregalou o máximo que conseguiu os olhos de fendas de cobra.

— Última moda em Portugal, Milorde! — Respondeu uma voz enjoada e levemente histérica de Narcisa Malfoy do outro lado da sala.

— Ruivo? — Comentou Voldemort ainda assombrado.

— É natural senhor! — Lucius sorriu com o grande bigode que enrolava nas pontas.

Voldemort abanou a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção no jovem Malfoy que parecia ligeiramente constrangido.

— O que deseja me contar Draco?

— Ah... Nada de mais... — Draco recuou um passo distraído. — Como anda a família? Nagini saiu? – Voldemort o encarou e o loiro baixou o olhar. — Soube que as Harpias não chegaram a final do campeonato? Uma pena!

Lucius olhava para o filho indignado e Voldemort parecia começar a perder a paciência.

— O que veio me dizer Draco Malfoy!

— Coisa boba, só ... — Murmurou Draco.

— O que? — Berrou Voldemort se levantando do trono improvisado e mostrando o riquíssimo vestido de noite negro, que fora de Narcisa.

— Belo vestido, Milorde!

Voldemort sorriu e deu um giro para mostrar de todos os ângulos.

— Eu amei o modelito! — Confidenciou aos sussurros com Lucius. — Sua esposa tem bom gosto.

— Realmente ficou muito bem no Milorde.

Draco se aproveitou da distração e andava discretamente em direção a saída.

— Não pense que vai escapar Draco! — berrou Voldemort percebendo a intenção do rapaz e trancando a porta — Trate de contar logo.

— Eu estou apaixonado por Harry Potter, Milorde! — Draco disse num fôlego só.

— Eu sabia! — Berrou Belatrix de um canto qualquer da sala — Quando descobri que a senha para o seu quarto era Potter, eu sabia que tinha algo aí!

— Eu desconfiei quando ele pediu sapinhos de chocolate com olhos verdes. – Comentou Rodolphus ao lado da esposa.

— Calem a boca! — Gritou Voldemort voltando a se sentar no trono. – Eu tinha desconfiado pelas pantufas "Eu amo Harry Potter" que você tanto usa pela casa.

Draco suspirou.

— Acho que dei um pouco de bandeira, né? — Perguntou inseguro acariciando a foto de Potter estampada na sua camisa com os dizeres TEAM POTTER.

— Então é por isso que você guarda aquele uniforme de quadribol da sonserina em que Potter te deu uma surra no quinto ano? — Perguntou Rabicho esganiçado.

Draco corou levemente.

Voldemort chiou e todos se calaram.

— Bom Draco — começou o Lorde das Trevas — Você deve imaginar que não estou feliz não é?

— Sim! — Responderam todos em coro.

— Isso não é nem um pouco bom.

— Não! — Responderam todos juntos mais uma vez.

— Mas o que você viu naquele mestiço? — Perguntou exasperado Voldemort.

— Os olhos! — Berrou um.

— A cicatriz! — Berrou outro.

— A boca! — Berrou um terceiro.

— A bunda! — Berrou alguém e imediatamente Draco começou a lançar maldições em cima dos Comensais ali presentes.

— Ninguém fala da bundinha do Potter! — Reclamou Draco a plenos pulmões.

— Parem com isso! — Gritou Voldemort no meio daquele mar de feitiços.

No mesmo instante a grande cobra de Voldemort, Nagini entrou na sala trazendo novidades.

— Parece que temos companhia. — Sorriu Voldemort satisfeito.

E no mesmo instante irromperam pela porta dois Comensais da Morte usando máscaras de carnaval e carregando Harry Potter com as bochechas vermelhas coberto de purpurina dourada numa roupa de gladiador medieval e tentando se soltar das amarras mágicas nas quais se encontrava.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Voldemort vendo as máscaras chamativas dos seus súditos.

— Onde eu consigo uma? — Perguntou alguém mais afastado.

— Silêncio! — Berrou Voldemort, quase perdendo a paciência.

Todos ficaram calados inclusive Harry Potter que estava entretido na tentativa de desamarrar o laço sem perceber que Draco Malfoy havia sentado na sua frente e parecia fascinado com cada movimento desajeitado do moreno.

— Respondam! — Sibilou Voldemort e os Comensais se deram conta que deveriam falar.

— É que Potter estava num baile tão purpurinado e essas máscaras pareciam tão mais bonitas que as antigas.

Ouve um murmúrio de concordância onde Voldemort apenas tampou o rosto com as mãos extremamente brancas.

— Saiam daqui vocês dois. — Resmungou ele e rapidamente os dois fugiram dali. — Draco pare de babar no Potter!

Draco levou um susto ao ouvir seu nome e corou quando Potter percebeu que o loiro estava praticamente colado nele.

— Então Potter! Finalmente vou degustar minha vitória!

— Epa! — berrou Draco que havia permanecido perto do grifinório — Só quem degusta do Potter aqui sou eu!

Voldemort lançou um olhar mortífero para o loiro e continuou:

— Eu vou enfiar...

— Opa! Opa! Opa! Quem vai enfiar no Potter também sou eu! Pode tirando o cavalinho da chuva!

— Eu vou comer...

— Mas nem pensar! — gritou histericamente Draco — Quem vai comer o Potter sou euzinho!

— Seu moleque!

— MOLEQUE? — berrou Narcisa se dirigindo possessa ao lado de Draco — Você chamou meu filho de moleque?

Lucius suspirou por debaixo do grande bigode ruivo já imaginando a tempestade que estava por vir.

— Olha aqui seu lordezinho de meia tigela — Voldemort olhava sem reação para a mulher loira a sua frente. — Você volta sabe-se lá de onde, arma um escarcéu que manda metade de nós pra Azkaban — Murmúrios de concordância foram ouvidos pelo salão. — Faz cair a bolsa de valores de Gringotes, nos fazendo perder milhões de galeões, invade a minha casa como se fosse sua, desmonta minha preciosa sala de jantar, usa a poltrona que foi do meu sogro de trono...

Nesse momento Lucius fungou alto assoando o nariz com dificuldade devido ao bigode ruivo ao se lembrar do falecido pai.

— E ainda tem a audácia de chamar meu filinho de moleque... Na minha frente?

— Olhe como fala comigo, Narcisa. — Voldemort disse frio.

— Olhe como fala com um Malfoy você seu lorde de araque.

— Sua vaga...

— CRUCIO! — gritou Belatrix fazendo Voldemort cair no chão se contorcendo de dor — Ninguém ofende minha irmã assim.

Um forte estrondo foi ouvido e um homem alto irrompeu pela porta gritando.

— Finalmente te encontrei!

— Sr. Weasley! — sorriu Potter vendo seu salvador.

— Harry? —Arthur Weasley olhou assustado para o rapaz de olhos verdes — O que está fazendo aqui?

— O senhor não veio me buscar? — perguntou confuso o moreno.

— Não... — Arthur olhou incerto ao redor — Eu vim...

— O que é isso no seu rosto, Sr. Weasley? — cortou o rapaz olhando assombrado para o pai do melhor amigo.

— Ah! Isso? — Arthur passou a mão pelo bigode desalinhado.

— Última moda em Portugal? — Disse Draco com sua voz arrastada e tediosa.

Arthur o olhou assombrado.

— Como sabe?

Draco apenas sacudiu o ombro desinteressado.

— Mas loiro? — Harry continuava encarando o emaranhado platinado que saia de cima da boca do homem a sua frente.

— É natural! — respondeu simplesmente voltando sua atenção para o que veio fazer naquele lugar – Lucius Malfoy!

—Arthur Weasley! — cuspiu Lucius cheio de veneno.

— Você vai se arrepender! — sussurrou Voldemort se levantando e apontando a varinha para Draco — Ava...

— NÃOOOOO

O berro de Narcisa foi ouvido por toda a mansão Malfoy.

— Expeliarmus!

O corpo frágil de Draco foi arremessado ao chão por um cambaleante Harry Potter que incrivelmente conseguiu acertar o feitiço deixando um Voldemort muito assustado, principalmente com a aproximação de Narcisa e Belatrix com expressões não muito agradáveis.

— Você me salvou! — Draco sorriu se levantando e abraçando Harry, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

— Eu nunca deixaria aquele crápula te machucar! — Harry acariciou o rosto do loiro delicadamente.

— Oh Harry!

Ambos os rapazes se virarem ao ouvirem o barulho de um baque surdo para verem Arthur imprensando Lucius na parede.

— Eu não vou deixar você fugir de novo, Lucius.

— Não deixe... — gemeu Lucius unindo seus bigodes num beijo que deixou os demais presentes um pouco intrigados.

Harry pegou a deixa e inclinou Draco dando-lhe um beijo digno de cinema quando um novo berro foi ouvido e, a voz, Harry tinha a leve consciência de pertencer a Molly Weasley.

— Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur.

  
**FIM**

**Author's Note:**

> _ Essa fic foi feita para o Nonsense Fest 2010 do PSF e eu morri de rir escrevendo. Obrigada por lerem. Beijinhos…_


End file.
